


Untitled

by lux_chels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of neglect, mentions of abuse, mentions rape, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lux_chels/pseuds/lux_chels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt fill for hashtagsavebamon.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for hashtagsavebamon.tumblr.com

Derek listened quietly to the rain as he snuggled closer to Braeden.

Even though he had only been without his powers for three weeks, getting them back in full force all at once, had also been overwhelming. While Braeden had easily fallen to sleep after they had messed up the sheets, the sound of her heartbeats, the inhale and exhale of her breathing, and the pitter patter of the rain was making it hard for Derek to follow her.

After the fire, Derek hadn’t had many relationships. One night stands were frequent and easy because he could get up and leave when things became too close for comfort.

Many of the women he had tried to get with after the fire and Laura’s death, had only saw a pretty face and nice physique. Once they saw the pain in his beautiful eyes and his wariness to the world, they quickly made an exit out of his life.

Having his bed filled with Braeden, was proving difficult for him because he always felt on guard in her presence. She was so unlike any other woman he had ever been with and at times he felt like he had to prove himself to her.

On top of this, he had never been with a woman who knew he was a werewolf and truly accepted him for who he was. The fact Braeden did this easily without turning it into a weird fetish, wrecked havok on his nerves. He tuly wasn’t used to anyone actually caring for him and being attentive just because.

Now with his werewolf genetics working properly (and apparently better than ever now) he couldn’t help his innate desires to scent mark her, bite her, mate her, and have her bare his children.

It didn’t help that his wolf was convinced that Braeden was the one and had been extremely protective over her the past few weeks.

Feeling his wolf become restless at his thought patterns, he let out a soft whine and buried his face further into her neck.

Derek sighed as her sweet smell engulfed his nostrils. If there was a way for werewolves to get high, he’s pretty sure this is as close as it gets.

Finally feeling drowsy, he closed his eyes.

It hadn’t been twenty minutes before Derek jerked awake at the blood curling scream that echoed in his ears.

Opening his eyes he noticed that Braeden was sitting up hyperventilating and crying fretfully.

Pulling her into his arms, his eyes scanned the room for possible threats. Seeing nothing, he began to shush her with kisses to her forehead and sweet endearments.

"Braeden, what’s going on? Are you alright?"

Through choked out breathes and mumbled words, Braeden replied, “I’m fine. Really, just give me a second.”

Running a shaky hand through her hair, she began to take deep breaths and count to ten like she had done this before. Almost as if, it was a regular occurance. 

"Baby be honest with me. You can trust me. I promise."

Braeden sighed heavily, she wasn’t used to compassion when she would have a melt down or a night terror. The last time she had allowed herself to open up about the disorder and the tramatic experience that lead to it, a boy she thought she loved told her that he cared about her and wouldn’t leave her because of it. After two months however, she came home to an empty house and a note saying, “I’m sorry. I tried but I can’t do it.”

Since that moment she always made sure to sleep alone and never let anyone stay over. But, she had become comfortable with Derek.

In actuality, she thought she was getting better. Since the moment they had become official, her sleep patterns had been normal and she woke up most mornings well rested.

Coffee, which was something she used to rely heavily on, wasn’t something that she needed.

However, after everything Derek had let her know about his past it only seemed fair that she should do the same.

Looking into his eyes, she nodded her head softly, agreeing to let him know.

"I never really knew my father he was in and out of my life. My mother raised me all on her own but, she wasn’t exactly what I would call mother material." she finished with a dry laugh.

"When I was thirteen, she started seeing this guy, and he got her hooked on drugs."

"And, in order to keep her drugs, she started letting him touch me. They started out innocent enough, but they didn’t stay that way for long."

"When I was fifteen he tried to rape me, so I did the only thing possible, I defended myself with a knife. I ran away as soon as he hit the ground and I’ve never looked back."

Derek felt his heart break as she told her story. The fact she had gone through so much at such a young age was astounding to him. He could feel his wolf become angry at her words and had to keep himself calm and he felt his fangs and claws begin to take form. Because as wonderful as it would be to kill that son of a bitch, it wasn’t what Braeden needed right now.

And more than anything, he wanted her to feel safe around him at all times.

"So I’m used to being alone. I’m better off alone, ya know? It’s easier that way sometimes. Sorry if that freaked you out." she said, getting out of the bed.

"It didn’t freak me out. Wait, where are you going?" Derek asked worried when he saw that had every intention to put on her clothes and leave as quickly as possible.

"I think it’s best that I go."

Thinking back through the event, Derek furrowed his brows. He couldn’t remember a moment when he did something that could be qualified as offensive.

"I’m sorry if I—"

"I don’t need nor want your apologizes Derek. I’m perfectly capable of handling my own." she stated. There was an edge to her voice that troubled Derek. Worried that his words or actions could lead to her walking out of his life forever, Derek quickly moved from the bed to stop her from frantically putting on her clothes.

"What I meant to say is, you’re welcome here. I know what it’s like to have some fucked up things happen to you, especially from the people that are supposed to love you."

Eyeing him warily, she stated, “And why should I trust you? For all I know you could say that now, but a month later you could get tired of dealing with me and my issues. People always think they can save people, but when they notice they can’t they give up on them.”

Braeden tried to keep her voice calm and even as possible as she said the words. She didn’t need him seeing how broken she was.

Noticing how vulnerable she was about the subject and the tremble in her voice, Derek replied, “You’ve put up with my bulllshit and saved my life numerous times, I’d have to be some type of heartless asshole to not return the favor. I have no intentions on saving you or being your knight in shining armor. You don’t need that. You’re so strong and independent and I would never want to change that about you. I’m just asking that you let me be a part of your life and be that shoulder you can lean on when things get to hard for you. Because everybody needs someone. And I’m not afraid or ashamed to admit, that I need you. All I’m asking you is to trust me, day by day,slowly. Do you think you can do that?”

With each word he said, Derek moved closer until he was holding Braeden in his arms and their foreheads were touching.

Closing her eyes, Braeden softly nodded.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about Draeden at lux-chels.tumblr.com


End file.
